Play my Soul, Melodious Nocturne
by Irma Lair
Summary: Demyx prometió que desafiaría a la oscuridad con su música. Mientras Axel y yo bailábamos en el salón, con la música meciéndonos... Demyx besaba a Zexion, y aquello me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor. Esa era la despedida. DemyxXRoxas, Akuroku, Zemyx.


**Play my Soul, Melodious Nocturne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No poseo "_Kingdom Hearts_". Es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc. Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans.**

**Tampoco poseo la serie: "**_**Reporter Blues**_**", únicamente me he encargado de utilizar y modificar un poco la letra de la canción del Opening para que cuadre con la historia n_n.**

**Y tampoco es de mi propiedad el poema/canción que recita Roxas al final de la historia. Es propiedad de Libba Bray, y en este caso yo lo he utilizado, retocándolo también un poco, para el fic n_n.**

**¡Bien, gracias por leer y que disfrutéis!.**

* * *

**"If he starts to play, a sweet _Blues_... He will catch your eyes, he will catch your ears, and he'll disappear..."**

_**(Reporter Blues Opening –Reversión–)**_

* * *

No había nada que hacer. Ni nada que decir.

El silencio era clave en mí historia, pensé con amarga ironía.

Sabía cuanto hubiera odiado Demyx aquel pequeño sarcasmo por mi parte. Pero ni aún queriendo honrar su memoria, pude contenerlo.

El Nocturno Melodioso odiaba cualquier mención al silencio, por banal que fuera. Y más aún si uno se refería al silencio de la muerte. Al eterno e inevitable mutismo que acompaña a la Otra Vida.

"_¡Yo desafiaré a la mismísima oscuridad con mi música!_" solía decir Demyx, en vida. _"¡La oscuridad no podrá hacerme daño!. Mi canción me salvará... destruirá el silencio de las tinieblas y todo estará bien_." Repetía, como una promesa.

Que su música le salvaría. Que él no se desvanecería en la oscuridad...

Sobre todo a Zexion, para que éste no sufriera por él cuando Demyx debiera salir a combatir en una misión.

Estaban tan unidos, Zexion y Demyx... Y ahora, en el fondo, también lo están. Dondequiera que vayan las almas de los incorpóreos al morir, ya sea a un imperecedero Pasillo de Oscuridad, o a un Paraíso de luz y color, al menos Demyx y Zexion están unidos.

En la muerte. Pero juntos.

...

Con Axel y yo nunca habría esa posibilidad. Mi esencia de incorpóreo simplemente se había perdido en el interior de mi Otro. Y cuando Sora mueriera, yo simplemente me desintegraría. No habría "Otra Vida" para mí, falté a mi promesa tanto como Demyx.

Mi promesa a Axel.

**_("–Nos veremos en otra vida..._**

**_–Sí, Axel. Te esperaré.")_**

"_¡Yo desafiaré a la mismísima oscuridad con mi música!_", solía decir Demyx.

Demyx faltó a su palabra. Y nunca regresó. Su música no bastó para salvarle del frío, de las tinieblas.

Yo le dije a la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes, un día... Que nos volveríamos a reencontrar. Que yo le estaría esperando... Y no era verdad.

También yo rompí mi promesa.

A veces, algunas noches, cuando Sora ya estaba dormido en su confortable cama... Y yo me pudría en su gélido interior...

A veces creía escuchar, en el silencio de mi prisión oscura... El sonido lejano de una canción.

Hubiera podido jurarlo, en esas noches de desesperación. Una melodía que me hacía suspirar primero, luego enardecer.

Cuando intentaba afinar el oído para escucharla mejor, desaparecía de improvisto, como un espejismo.

Y la voz que la entonaba, que me resultaba tan familiar, callaba.

_Un fantasma._

Pero una vez que volvía a relajarme, podía oírla de nuevo. Era... como algo gracioso.

Como una canción que trataba sobre aventuras. Sobre magia. Sobre ciudades de noche, en las que sucedían mil y una hazañas increíbles.

Sobre persecuciones nocturnas. Sobre gente maravillosa, que reía a viva voz. Sobre amor, un amor que paseaba en un parque bajo la luz de la luna, aguardándome...

Trataba de tesoros ocultos. De estrellas fugaces. De peleas emocionantes, contra el mal para que el bien ganara. De fiestas y luces de mil colores. Hablaba de fuego, rojo carmesí y amaneceres y atardeceres.

Quién fuera que tocase aquella melodía intensa, sugerente y llena de vida... Y aquí es cuando me reía con amargura y me decía a mí mismo que era imposible... Sabía qué tecla pulsar (sin ánimo de hacer un juego de palabras) para hacerme sentir mejor.

Y, como por arte de magia, de repente, en medio de la canción, me sentía transportado por el mundo. Ya no estaba atrapado en el interior de Sora... si no muy lejos de allí.

En cualquier lugar exótico, impresionante, que se me antojara.

Y en una de esas innumerables veces en las que la música creaba ilusiones para mí que me llevaban _más allá_, acabé apareciendo en una habitación llena de gente, todos ellos caras conocidas.

Allí estaban... Xigbar puliendo sus armas, Luxord apostando al póker, Marluxia sonriendo con una rosa en su mano, Larxene leyendo sus libros sádicos, Zexion apoyado contra la pared con la mirada encendida, Xaldin asomado a una ventana sintiendo la brisa nocturna, Lexaeus retando a quién estuviera dispuesto a un pulso, Vexen tomándose un cóctel helado tras otro, Saix junto al balcón con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus ojos, llenándolos de vida. Xemnas sentado elegantemente en un gran y mullido sillón de terciopelo, observándonos a todos con cierto _cariño_. Y yo, de pie indeciso junto a la puerta de la estancia, buscando a la persona más importante para mí...

Axel, que me sonreía desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con los brazos abiertos listos para recibirme. Su cabello parecía relucir con las llamas de una hoguera viva, las esmeraldas en sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Él me llamaba con su voz suave e hipnotizadora... Y yo sentía ganas de llorar y morir de felicidad.

En el gran piano de cola que había justo en el centro del aposento, estaba Demyx.

Y tocaba. Las teclas del instrumento convirtiéndose en magia bajo sus dedos.

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí y me saludó con un gesto amistoso. Parecía resplandeciente, y se alegraba de veras de verme.

Y yo, en el frenesí de alegría loca de volver a ver a Axel, también me alegraba profundamente de reencontrarme con el Nocturno Melodioso, al que siempre había profesado un gran e intenso afecto.

"_Es mutuo", _pareció decirme con la mirada, sus palabras no pronunciadas resonando en mi cabeza.

Y su música... aquella música. La misma de siempre. Llena de misterio, y cosas inexplicablemente bellas.

No quise dejar de escucharla nunca. Jamás. Quise que Demyx tocara para siempre.

Zexion se acercó al piano, le puso una mano en el hombro a Demyx. La canción adoptó un timbre más íntimo. Romántico.

Sentí una punzada dolorosa.

Entonces, unos brazos me rodearon por detrás, y olvidé cualquier dolor en el mundo... Incluso dejé de respirar. Allí estaba él.

_Axel, oh, Axel..._

Me sonreía abiertamente, podía ver el brillo reluciente de sus dientes a través del velo de lágrimas que entelaba mis ojos.

Le quería tanto como siempre. Con todo mi ser. Pero aquel día algo en mí bailaba un solitario vals, en el que Axel no participaba.

Mi interior parecía vuelto del revés, porque la música comenzaba a afectarme de veras. Mi sangre hervía, y mis pensamientos cada vez se volvían más raros e inesperados.

Ojala Demyx nunca dejara de tocar... Pero a la vez también desee que el piano sonara solo para que el Nocturno Melodioso bailara conmigo, una canción que solo nosotros dos comprendíamos a la perfección.

Pero si Demyx tuviera que bailar... no sería conmigo, claro. Su pareja sería Zexion, que en aquellos momentos le acariciaba el cabello marrón con adoración.

La punzada de dolor volvía a estar allí. Una pequeña oleada de rabia brotaba en mi alma.

Ignoraba el motivo… o más bien consideraba el motivo una estupidez y traté de olvidarlo... De no hacerle caso.

Era demasiado absurdo.

Unos labios cálidos sobre los míos acallaron por completo cualquier pensamiento confuso que hubiera nacido en mi mente.

_Axel me estaba besando._

Y yo le correspondí con toda mi alma. Lo mucho que le había echado de menos... Era indescriptible.

La música nos acunaba dulcemente. Y todo lo olvidé... Y ya nada me importó. Nada que no fuera estar en los brazos de Axel.

Yo sabía que la ilusión musical pronto acabaría... y que me volvería a ver relegado al interior de mi Otro… Por eso quise aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenía de felicidad.

_Tan escaso... tan injustamente escaso._

El piano cada vez parecía ganar más fuerza. Escuché a Demyx reír a lo lejos... Y me sentí totalmente extático, con los labios de Axel en los míos y la risa del Nocturno Melodioso en mis oídos.

Cuando Axel y yo tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire... La Organización en pie había dejado todas sus respectivas ocupaciones... Y bailaban por el salón, sin reparos. Felices como nunca los había visto.

Parejas y más parejas daban piruetas, se agachaban, se alzaban, se cogían de las manos, se volteaban...

Axel y yo también nos unidos al jolgorio. Yo iba cogido del brazo de mi amor, como si Axel fuera mi caballero.

Bailamos una especie de vals... o quizá fuera un mambo. O una giga. Con tintes de sensual tango, ritmo de música disco y pasos de Merengue.

O todo a la vez, y mucho más. La música de Demyx no parecía acabar jamás, y era una magnifica y hermosa mezcolada de miles de estilos, sonidos y sensaciones distintos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cuando Axel me hizo girar de forma espectacular, cual peonza, pude ver como Zexion se envalentonó y besó a Demyx. En la boca. Aquello pilló por sorpresa al Nocturno Melodioso, que parecía, no obstante, poder seguir tocando con toda facilidad, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados y estuviera a todas luces poniendo los cinco sentidos en el beso de Zexion.

Aquello me hizo sentirme muchísimo más confuso que antes. Las punzadas volvieron, pero no eran demasiado agudas. No cuando lo estaba pasando tan bien y era tan feliz con Axel, cimbreándonos por la pista como profesionales.

No obstante... quise apartar de un empujón a Zexion... no para estar en su lugar, besando a Demyx, claro que no... (¿o sí?). Si no para poder arrastrar al Nocturno Melodioso del piano, lanzarle a la pista de baile para que se divirtiera... Y tocar yo.

Aquello era una soberana idiotez, me recriminé a mí mismo mientras me abrazaba a Axel en un difícil compás, que requería que ambos saltáramos al mismo tiempo y que Axel me cogiera antes de que me cayera de espaldas.

Tuve el suelo enloquecedoramente cerca... pero mi Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes me tomó, por supuesto, antes de que cayera. Creí que me derretiría... con la cabeza colgándome hacia atrás, derrumbado entre los brazos de Axel.

No tuve mucho tiempo de regodearme en aquel momento tan hermoso... Axel volvió a alzarme con rapidez y me hizo girar una vez más.

¿Por qué habría querido ponerme a tocar yo el piano?. ¡No tenía ni idea de instrumentos!.

Pero deseaba fervientemente poder tocar la melodía de Demyx... Y gritar la letra de su canción, que él no había cantado aún en voz alta en aquel salón abarrotado de gente... Esas palabras musicales eran nuestras, nuestro secreto. Y Demyx no lo compartía con nadie más.

Ni siquiera con Zexion.

Aquello me hizo sentir una clase de placer malévolo.

Yo tampoco lo compartiría con Axel... aunque ganas no me faltaban. La letra también versaba sobre él, sobre el fuego y su cabello carmesí...

Pero me guardé aquella información para mí. Es decir, para Demyx y para mí.

No obstante, seguí sintiendo el poderoso deseo de tocar yo mismo el piano, cantar con la mirada resplandeciente la letra que Demyx había compuesto _para mí, _y verle reír y bailar con sus ojos azules brillantes como el sol sobre el agua.

Estaba tan ensimismado en estos pensamientos que me sobresalté vivamente cuando Axel me cogió en brazos de golpe y me levantó en el aire. Me aferré instintivamente a él, deseando pegarle un coscorrón por bruto... Y darle otro beso.

Una vez de nuevo en el suelo, volví a fijarme en Demyx y Zexion. Sus labios ya se habían separado, y parecían ambos locos de felicidad. Porque estaban juntos. Unidos.

Como Axel y yo.

Me sentí feliz. Muy feliz. Aunque algo avergonzado... cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Demyx y éste me sonrió con una ancha sonrisa de ternura y cariño.

Yo se la devolví algo vacilante, sonrojado. Por un lado, la calidez de los brazos de Axel me estaba enloqueciendo... y por otro la mirada de Demyx me había electrizado.

¿Qué es lo que me ocurría aquella noche?. ¿Es que se me había ido la olla por completo?.

Pero como todo lo bueno y maravilloso, aquel sueño fue breve. Así que ya no tuve que preocuparme del tornillo que parecía faltarme.

La melodía no podía durar para siempre. Lo supe desde el principio... pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor cuando la canción finalizó, con una nota sostenida más intensa y excitante, si cabe, que las demás.

Entonces, todo quedó en silencio. Y la escena pareció ralentizarse.

Sin el resguardo musical, me sentí vacío de repente. Vacío, frío y solo.

Quise aferrarme desesperadamente al recuerdo del piano sonando con maestría. Con magia. Pero no funcionó.

Todos habían dejado ya de bailar. Axel y yo nos habíamos frenado en seco, casi con brusquedad.

Él, mi Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes, tenía la mirada perdida, vacua. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo, el reluciente verde esmeralda había quedado mate.

La Organización XIII a nuestro alrededor parecía aquejada del mismo mal que Axel. Sus rostros petrificados en una gélida expresión de indiferencia absoluta.

¿Sabían ellos también, pese a ser espejismos de una ilusión, que la fiesta había terminado?.

Contemplé mi reflejo en un espejo que había colgado en una de las columnas de enfrente, en el que no había reparado hasta ese momento.

Era plateado, y estaba hermosamente labrado. Brillaba como si en él estuviera atrapada la luna. Como en un sueño, mi mente pensó lejanamente en lo mucho que le habría atraído ese espejo a Saix.

Pero aquello ya no importaba en absoluto. El verdadero Saix hacía ya mucho que estaba muerto. Y el que compartía la mirada vidriosa con sus compañeros en la habitación no era más que un fantasma, una quimera.

Una ilusión que solo había sido creada para consolarme de mi soledad... de mi dolor... en el interior de Sora.

Mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada. Mis ojos empañados, el azul celeste oscurecido por la pena. Parecían quebradizos, como si fueran dos canicas de cristal.

Me temblaban los labios.

Tenía tanto miedo... No quería regresar a mi prisión helada en el interior de Sora. Quería estar con la Organización otra vez... en el Castillo.

_Una vez más._

Quería comer helados de sal marina con Axel, quería deleitarme con las canciones de Demyx, quería batallar con Saix, jugar a cartas con Luxord, pisotear las flores de Marluxia para provocar una pelea... Reírme de las antenas de Larxene, huir de las pócimas de Vexen...

_Quería, quería, quería..._

_Y no podía._

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Axel, que seguía justo a mi lado, insensible e inerte, no se reflejaba en el espejo...

... Porque no era real.

Quise romper en mil pedazos aquel cristal que me torturaba tanto con una prueba más de que mi Axel ya no _existía_. Que ya no quedaba nada de él, excepto aquella ilusión que había bailado conmigo.

Pero no me moví. No hice ningún ademán de acercarme al espejo, pues real o ficticio... el Axel que había junto a mí se parecía demasiado al autentico como para que no me doliera alejarme de él, aunque solo fuera un par de centímetros... Y más en aquellos instantes, cuando supe con absoluta certeza que todo cuanto había a mí alrededor, y todos, desparecería de un momento a otro como el humo.

Solo uno de los presentes a mí alrededor no parecía inexpresivamente dolorido... Demyx.

De pie junto al piano silencioso, sus ojos parecían serenos, como el mar en calma. Tal vez, más serenos que nunca.

Ya no sonreía, sin embargo. Si no que, por primera vez, parecía serio y hasta incluso algo severo, allí, apoyado en el instrumento que ya no volvería a sonar.

Aquello me hizo ponerme aún más histérico si cabe. Ya no reía. Demyx. Que siempre tenía una cara de felicidad grabada en el rostro... hasta el último momento.

_Ah..._

Sentí un ataque de vértigo, sin saber por qué. Como si estuviese subido en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, a miles de metros del suelo, en lugar de tener los dos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo como los tenía.

Si Demyx hubiera sonreído, por levemente que fuera, en aquel mismo instante... me habría salvado. Mi dolor se hubiera esfumado, y también mi miedo... Pues su sonrisa había tenido siempre el don de hacerme olvidar todo lo malo...

Pero Demyx no sonrió.

En lugar de eso, me miró fijamente. No era mi viejo Demyx, en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de comicidad. Ni un resquicio de diversión.

Si no un ardor infinito que me confundió. Junto con un pesar, sosegado y resignado... que me hizo querer desaparecer en aquel mismo instante de allí, para que el sufrimiento no se prolongara más.

Para eludir sus ojos brillantes como el sol sobre el agua... que parecían querer decirme muchas cosas... por última vez.

Casi sin darme cuenta... como si mi cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente... me dirigí hacia el piano. Junto a Demyx.

No era lo que quería. Me repetía a mí mismo sin cesar: "_Regresa junto a Axel. ¡Vamos!. No te muevas... no... ¡no!"_, pero no me detuve. Quizá sí deseara acercarme. O quizá el sueño... la ilusión... me estuviera dominando.

Pero supe en el acto qué es lo que iba a hacer en cuanto quedé cara a cara con Demyx.

Él me contemplaba aún con aquella desconcertante mirada... que me hizo estremecer como si me hubiera lanzado de cabeza a una piscina helada.

Se me puso el vello de gallina. El cuerpo entero me cosquilleaba.

Demyx parecía decirme: "_Lo siento, lo siento mucho... No puedo hacer nada... ¡no puedo hacer nada!._"

No, no podía hacer nada para impedir que me uniera de nuevo con mi Otro. Pero yo no había contado en ningún momento con que él pudiera salvarme.

Nadie podía.

Y la ilusión estaba a punto de finalizar.

No sé de donde saqué el valor... quizá de la desesperación. Me puse de puntillas (Demyx era tan alto...) y atraje el rostro del Nocturno Melodioso hacia el mío.

Le besé ansiosamente. Sus labios sabían a sal de mar... dulce, como la de un helado de los que tanto me gustaban.

No sé por qué lo hice. Amaba a Axel con todas mis fuerzas... pero Demyx había tocado para mí. Y me había hecho feliz, tan feliz con su música… cuando yo estaba tan angustiado, tan dolorido... Me sentía ligado a él de alguna manera.

Aunque no le amara como a Axel, una parte de mí pertenecía a Demyx. Exclusivamente a Demyx.

Quién había tocado para mí en la oscuridad, y me había llevado, por unos breves instantes, a un mundo de luz y color.

Sentí como él me correspondía de inmediato. Como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Me sentí agridulcemente culpable... por Zexion, que debía de estar viéndolo todo. Y por Axel... que no me perdonaría aquello. Y que se sentiría fatal.

Luego me recriminé a mí mismo. Solo eran espejismos... no eran los auténticos Zexion y Axel.

Una vocecilla maliciosa resonó en mi cabeza: "_Al que estás besando ahora mismo... tampoco es el auténtico Demyx_."

Aquello me dolió. Pero el beso se sentía tan real... Tan bien... y tan real...

Cuando nuestros labios dejaron de moverse juntos y tuvimos que, inevitablemente, separarnos, me sentí muy raro.

No solo porque Demyx era el único hombre al que había besado jamás que no fuera Axel, si no porque otra vez sentí la delirante sensación de que mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Como en trance, me alejé de Demyx, que me contemplaba entre apasionado e interrogante, y me dirigí hacia la banqueta del piano, en la que me senté cuidadosamente.

Los ojos me escocían. Tenía que liberar, de alguna manera, el fuego que se había encendido en mi alma, y que amenazaba con devorarme las entrañas.

Contemplé con la mirada empañada la estancia entera. Todos los miembros de la Organización, o más bien las ilusiones de los miembros, me observaban ahora.

Las mejillas de Zexion estaban arreboladas, como si tuviera fiebre. Sus ojos destilaban horror, dolor y vacío al mismo tiempo. Todo a la vez.

Axel parecía iracundo, con el fuego latiéndole como veneno en las venas. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y la expresión más fiera que un león en combate. Los puños cerrados, y sus ojos estaban dilatados...

Para ser una ilusión, reproducía muy bien el aspecto que habría tenido la verdadera Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes en aquella situación. Después de contemplar como su novio besaba públicamente a otro.

El pecho me escocía, parecía en carne viva. Nunca quise hacerle daño a Axel, mi Axel... Pero debía reconocer que había algo en Demyx, algo que nos unía y nos entrelazaba... Y que me había gustado muchísimo el beso.

A Axel le amaba con todo mí ser, eso no había cambiado en absoluto... Nunca lo haría. Jamás.

No obstante, con Demyx había algo especial. Algo que se basaba en el apoyo mutuo. La música, la esperanza y la risa. Y era imborrable.

Como el beso que aún me ardía en los labios, parecido a un tatuaje resplandeciente.

Fijé mi mirada en el piano. La banqueta era muy cómoda, me hubiera gustado estar allí sentado toda la vida. Sin hacer nada.

Pero mi cuerpo tenía otros planes.

Pensé en el interior de mi Otro: Frío, solitario, oscuro. Pensé en el mundo: Ancho, bello, infinito. Desee estar en una ciudad que nunca durmiese... que nunca pudiera dejarme solo en la oscuridad. Donde siempre hubiera luz, color y música. Quise bailar hasta el amanecer... ver cosas hermosas, e increíbles que apartaran la pena de mí.

Rememoré la melodía mágica de Demyx… la que me había cautivado desde el primer instante, y que había enardecido mi alma.

Recordé todos y cada uno de los besos que me había dado Axel. Su contacto ardiente como Domador de las Llamas. Sus labios en los míos... no había nada que me hiciera más feliz que aquello. Sentir que me faltaba la respiración cuando él estaba cerca de mí... No tenía precio.

Pensé, también, en el beso que acababa de compartir con Demyx. Había sido único, a su manera. Dulce, salado, húmedo... Emocionante, intenso.

Entonces me concentré en lo que quería transmitir... Un buen recuerdo que todos cuantos había en la estancia pudieran guardar para siempre... Un hermoso recuerdo...

De ciudades insomnes, de magia, aventuras y héroes. De amor y emoción. De lágrimas en la oscuridad y dolores que mataban... y eran dulces.

Unos ojos verdes de esmeralda acudieron a mí, ardorosos y llenos de amor. Y otros, azules y brillantes como el sol sobre las aguas, me animaron a seguir con aquella locura.

_Sí._

Toqué.

Era imposible, y aún no me explico como lo hice...

... Pero así fue.

Quizá la ilusión, el espejismo en el que estaba sumergido, me permitiera simplemente hacer lo que me viniese en gana... Dado que todo aquello no era más que un sueño. O quizá el Nocturno Melodioso me había traspasado parte de su genio musical con el beso...

¿Quién sabe y qué importa?.

Lo hice. Lo hice... Toqué... y eso es lo único que cuenta.

Las teclas del piano se convirtieron en un sendero de baldosas blancas y negras, y yo iba pisando fuerte por él. Recorriendo un camino infinito... en el que solo existía la música.

Sabía que lo que estaba tocando era hermoso. Y solo podía pensar en Axel... y en Demyx mientras lo hacía.

La melodía sugería encuentros a medianoche, aventuras de dos, decisiones precipitadas... apasionadas... Impulsivas. Cuentos de fantasmas... que erizaban el vello... donde, no obstante, los héroes eran siempre los vencedores. Tardes de lluvia, observando los relámpagos cruzar el cielo, con el olor a tierra y a hierba mojada inundando los pulmones de vida... Mañanas de sol cegador y caluroso. Atardeceres en los que el cielo es una explosión de arco iris. Noches de verano, solitarias y electrizantes. Personas desconocidas que hacían cosas increíbles. Rostros conocidos y amados. Agua, fuego. Besos, risas ondulantes. Una fresca brisa que secaba las lágrimas dulces; vistas exóticas, calidez en la piel, sueños reconfortantes...

Cualquier cosa agradable, misteriosa e intensa que cruzara mi mente... Quedaba plasmada en la canción a piano que iba componiendo mágicamente sobre la marcha.

Me sentía libre, extático. Como si estuviese volando. La adrenalina corría sin control por mis venas. Podría saltar hasta las mismísimas estrellas.

¿Era aquello lo que sentía Demyx siempre que tocaba?. ¿Cuándo usaba su Sitar hecho de agua?.

Puse todo mi ser en aquella canción. Estaba como enloquecido... Quise cantar a voz en grito, levantarme y tocar de pie... y hasta bailar mientras lo hacía. Porque sabía que el momento pronto acabaría... Y no quería desaprovecharlo por nada del mundo.

Mi emoción haría palidecer de envidia a cualquier corazón. Ansem el Sabio debería llamarse: "_Ansem el Necio_", pensé de refilón.

¿Qué los incorpóreos no podíamos sentir?. ¡Ja, ja, y doble ja!. Sí podíamos, indiscutiblemente, y con más intensidad aún que los seres con corazón.

Pero no quise seguir pensando en aquel monstruo... no permitiría que nadie estropease mi momento de gloria. Mucho menos el "_Sabio_".

Es más... toqué para Ansem. ¡A su salud!. Ojala me estuviera escuchando... dondequiera que estuviese. ¡Y que se fastidiara, oh sí!. Que pudiera ver lo feliz que era en esos momentos... que no había podido destruirme. Al menos, no completamente.

Aún quedaba mucho Roxas con el que batallar.

Creo que hasta me carcajeé en mitad de la canción. No pude evitarlo. La risa acudía a raudales a mis labios, como hacía tantísimo tiempo que no me ocurría...

Entonces pude sentir una cálida mano en la espalda. Giré mi cabeza, sin dejar de tocar alborozado. Era Axel, quién se había acercado a mí sin que yo me diera cuenta.

No sonreía, pero ya no se le veía iracundo. Si no más bien lleno de cariño. Demyx, tras él, sí me miraba sonriente. Y su sonrisa me tocó el alma, como los dedos de Axel.

"_Esta va por vosotros, ¡Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes y Nocturno Melodioso!. Axel, Demyx..." _quise atreverme a decir en voz alta. Pero no lo hice. De alguna manera intuí que no estaría bien.

Que Axel me perdonara mi "escena" con Demyx no significaba que le hiciera ninguna gracia lo que había hecho... Ni que fuera a aceptar que le dedicara una canción a Demyx.

Pero no podía dedicársela solo a Axel... pues sin Demyx, mi melodía nunca hubiera existido...

Así que pensé intensamente la dedicatoria, en silencio. Era para ellos. Para ambos.

Pero como todo lo bueno... sí... debía de tener un final.

Así, mis dedos se agotaron después de lo que me parecieron horas y horas de música interminable...

Las notas fueron apagándose, hasta que el piano volvió a quedar en silencio.

_Era hora de regresar._

No pude evitar sentirme desgarrado por la perspectiva de tener que volver al interior de mi Otro… pero de alguna manera, después de mi canción, lo acepté con más valentía. Con arrojo, dando la cara... Como si el retorno al interior de Sora fuese la próxima gran aventura.

Ocurrió algo sorprendente:

Un aplauso general.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Organización me vitorearon por el recital (hasta incluso Zexion, que no obstante seguía manteniendo su mirada de dolor y confusión. Traté de obviarla con todas mis fuerzas... no quise empezar a sentirme culpable de nuevo), pero el que aplaudía con más fuerza era, sin duda, Axel.

La punzada de dolor que me recorrió al pensar que ya no le vería, una vez atrapado de nuevo en mi prisión helada, fue de una intensidad abrumadora.

Las lágrimas hicieron por fin acto de aparición, corriendo por mi rostro suavemente.

Pero... el dolor que sentía, era de alguna manera un dolor bueno. Sano.

No sé como describirlo... pero no fue una angustia amarga y asfixiante como antaño... Lo que sentí en aquellos momentos... al pensar que ya no volvería a ver a Axel... fue una resignación teñida de nostalgia.

Fue como la despedida definitiva. Un dolor dulce.

Y respecto al hecho de no volver a ver a Demyx... habíamos estado más unidos aquella noche de lo que nunca habíamos estado, de lo que nunca habríamos podido estar.

La música había enlazado nuestras almas, casi de forma tan fuerte como el amor que había encadenado la de Axel a la mía.

También sentiría con todas mis fuerzas no volver a ver a Demyx... pero lo asumí. Al igual que asumí la pérdida de Axel. Dolorosamente, dulcemente... supe que tenía que dejarles marchar.

Dejar de aferrarme a los recuerdos... soltarlos de una vez... Era hora de partir.

Y ellos ya no podían quedarse conmigo. Ahora yo debía seguir solo.

_Sí._

La lujosa estancia empezó a difuminarse a nuestro alrededor, a desvanecerse. Yo seguía sentado en la banqueta del piano, llorando suavemente.

Axel me secaba las lágrimas con su mano enguantada, pero poco a poco él también iba perdiendo el color, el contorno. Iba desapareciendo también.

Le besé, con ardor, dolor, y un amor infinito... por última vez. Al menos, ese beso me lo llevaría conmigo y jamás se borraría de mis labios.

Él me correspondió con desesperación. Como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás... pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando nos separamos, pude ver como los miembros de la Organización... ya fueran espejismos o fantasmas (tal vez en aquellos momentos me inclinaba por lo último... eran tan reales, tan... ellos mismos... que yo no podía concebir que solo fueran imitaciones ilusorias de los originales), iban desintegrándose uno a uno.

Le llegó finalmente el turno a Demyx... que sonrió, con los ojos en una calma pacífica, brillantes como el sol sobre el agua.

Su sonrisa, no obstante, no estaba exenta de dolor, de angustia. Pero él estaría bien... dondequiera que fuese... porque estaría con Zexion, su Zexion... que sin duda sabría perdonarle su pequeño desliz conmigo (después de todo había sido mi culpa, yo fui quién le bese.)

Sollocé con profunda angustia, sin poderlo evitar.

Aceptar el hecho de que todos tuvieran que irse no equivalía a hacerlo de buen grado.

Los labios de Axel formaron una palabra que me hizo marearme: "_Te amo_".

"_Y yo también a ti, ¡lo sabes...!_" le respondí llorando con todas mis fuerzas.

Axel posó rápidamente sus labios en los míos. Este sí que era ya nuestro último beso. Y por ello, el más dulce de todos.

Cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, me sentí amputado. Como si me hubieran arrancado la vida.

Cerré los ojos, no creí soportar ver como Axel se desintegraba también.

...

...

Pasó rato, mucho rato... Horas y más horas... una eternidad...

El dolor no se desvaneció en ningún momento. Ni pude dejar de llorar.

En mis labios aún sentía el beso de Axel, quemándome.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, los tuve tanto tiempo que casi olvidé como se abrían.

Y cuando por fin reuní el valor suficiente para hacerlo...

... Claro, él ya no estaba.

La estancia había desaparecido, junto con el piano, el espejo y todos cuantos habían bailado alegres y felices hacía tan poco...

Me encontraba de nuevo en el interior de Sora. Una vez más.

Pero ahora ya me había resignado. Este era mi destino.

No por ello me dolió menos.

Pero debía superarlo. Como pudiese.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna melodía que me meciese en la oscuridad... Esperé en vano volver a escucharla, con toda mi esperanza.

Pero en el fondo yo sabía que el Nocturno Melodioso había desaparecido para siempre. Y no volvería.

Al igual que no regresaría la calidez del fuego.

...

...

Entonces, en la gélida oscuridad de mi Otro... comencé a tararear una canción yo mismo. Solo quería... vencer al silencio, como de alguna manera lo había vencido Demyx, aún estando muerto.

Finalmente, él sí había cumplido su promesa. Su música había logrado penetrar en la oscuridad, y había conseguido mantener su espíritu vivo durante un tiempo... aunque no fuera para siempre.

¿Yo podría vencer al silencio, como él?.

Lo intenté. Lo intenté.

El tarareo pronto se convirtió en canción.

Y mi melodía, suavemente entonada, versaba sobre amores perdidos, oscuridad, dolor, amor. Sobre recuerdos maravillosos, y recuerdos horribles.

Sobre arte, y aquellos que se dedicaban a mantenerlo vivo. Hablaba de luz y sombras, de una soledad infinita. De un hueco que ansiaba ser llenado. Trataba sobre un Superior, un Francotirador, un Torbellino de la Lanza, un Académico Gélido, un Héroe Silente; en ella también hacían acto de aparición un Conspirador Velado, un Adivinador Lunar y una dulce, amadísima y añorada Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes. Seguidos de un fabuloso y aclamado Nocturno Melodioso, un Tahúr del Destino, un Asesino Virtuoso, una Ninfa Salvaje... Y una trémula Llave del Destino.

El interior de Sora me devolvió el eco de mi propia tonada:

–"_Oh, tengo un amor, un verdadero, verdadero amor... Y si mi amor deja de ser mi amor, dejaré de vivir..."_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! n_n. Soy yo, Irma Lair.**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fanfic de KH n_n. Aunque considero este One-Shot como el peor de los que he escrito ;_;. No sé… no me convence nada. **

**Lo he publicado porque, bueno… ya que lo había escrito me daba pena dejarlo abandonado por el PC… Pero la verdad es que no estoy muy feliz con el resultado :(.**

**En fin… la historia es muy liosa… así que os la aclararé un poco:**

**Roxas estaba atrapado dentro de Sora. Y Demyx prometió antes de morir que gracias a su música no desaparecería en la oscuridad… Prometió que su música le mantendría vivo.**

**Y de alguna manera, así fue, porque Demyx, que siempre había querido a Roxas, se dedicaba a tocarle canciones desde la Otra Vida para animarle… para que Roxas no se volviera loco en la oscuridad del interior de Sora.**

**La melodía que Roxas creía escuchar al principio, la que le transportaba a mundos increíbles con su poder… era la de Demyx, que toca para él n_n.**

**La música de Demyx creaba fantasías para que Roxas pudiera descansar de la oscuridad, y sentirse mejor… Pero Demyx no podía aguantar siempre "vivo" en la Otra Vida. Debía dejar de resistirse a la muerte con su música, para poder descansar… Así que Demyx creó una última ilusión para Roxas, en la que participaron los espíritus de los miembros de toda la Organización (que pudieron acudir gracias a la música de Demyx), para animarle y hacerle feliz por última vez.**

**Demyx quería también hacerle comprender a Roxas que debía marcharse… Y que su música no bastaba para liberarle de la muerte del todo. **

**Al final, Roxas lo comprende. Comprende que los miembros muertos de la Organización nunca podrán volver a la vida, y que él debe de regresar inevitablemente al interior de Sora. Pero gracias a la felicidad que le ha proporcionado la música de Demyx, y gracias a haberse envalentonado para tocar su propia canción frente a todos (en honor a Demyx, que tanto le había ayudado. Y en honor a Axel, su amor), Roxas se siente valiente y con fuerzas para afrontar su destino.**

**Así que, cuando la ilusión que ha creado Demyx con su música finalmente se rompe, y Roxas vuelve al interior de Sora resignado, sabiendo que no puede eludir a su destino, al menos es "feliz" de alguna manera porque recuerda con cariño todos los momentos de alegría pasados con la Organización… Demyx ya puede descansar en paz porque sabe que Roxas estará bien. Así que se deja morir finalmente, por eso Roxas ya no vuelve a escuchar la música. Porque de una vez por todas, Demyx abandona la lucha antinatural contra la muerte y puede descansar en paz.**

**Ah… en la historia, Roxas amaba a Axel. A Demyx le quería, muchísimo, muchísimo (por eso se sentía celoso de Zexion)… Y se sentía ligado a él, porque Demyx le había cuidado mientras estaba atrapado en el interior de Sora, Demyx le había hecho feliz todo el tiempo que pudo, desafiando hasta incluso a la muerte por hacerle sonreír con su música. Así que Roxas y Demyx desarrollaron un lazo muy fuerte, por haber estado tan unidos en la oscuridad. **

**Pero Roxas solo ama a Axel, por muy atraído, agradecido y unido que se sienta a Demyx n_n.**

**Lo de Demyx ya es otra historia… porque por un lado amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Zexion, pero por el otro también amaba desesperadamnte a Roxas. Estaba enamorado de los dos.**

**Si bien Roxas solo amaba a Axel, Demyx amaba a Zexion y a Roxas a la vez, por igual.**

**Aunque Demyx sabía que Roxas le quería, también sabía que no le "amaba" como a Axel. Y eso le ponía muy triste, porque su amor no era correspondido. Pero lo aceptaba.**

**Si Demyx desafió a la muerte, fue por cuidar de Roxas en la Otra Vida. Finalmente, tuvo que morir, como todos… pero no lo hizo hasta asegurarse de que, al menos, Roxas iba a estar un poco bien.**

**Uff, ya sé que es un lío patatero :(. Espero que lo hayáis entendido… porque la verdad es que la historia me ha salido muy, muy liosa… **

**No sé de donde salió la idea de hacer un cuarteto amoroso: "AxelXRoxasXDemyxXZexion" n_n, simplemente surgió sobre la marcha…**

**¡Siempre he adorado a Demyx!, y hace muy buena pareja con Zexion… Pero me gustaba la idea de semi-liar a Demyx con Roxas, y poner a un Axel celoso… :)**

**Por cierto, sobre el trozo en el que Roxas está cantando: "_–Oh, tengo un amor, un verdadero, verdadero amor… Y si mi amor deja de ser mi amor, dejaré de vivir…"; _la letra no es mía, sino que la saqué del libro: "**_**Dulce y Lejano**_**" de Libba Bray.**

**Y la omití un poco. La estrofa original del libro es:**

–"_**Oh, tengo un amor, un verdadero, verdadero amor, que me aguarda en la lejana costa… Y si mi amor deja de ser mi amor, dejaré de vivir…"**_

**Bueno, espero que aunque éste no sea ni mucho menos mi mejor fic, os haya gustado, aunque solo sea un poco…**

**Agradezco un montón que me dejéis reviews n_n. De verdad, me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo, ¡así que si os ha gustado la historia, pulsad el botoncito y dejadme un mensajillo, si os place! :3**

**Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí n_n (y espero que la historia no tenga muchos errores… no me dio demasiado tiempo de corregirla…)**

**-Irma Lair. :)**


End file.
